Werewolves: Imprints and Drama
by Werehorse23
Summary: What I Bella was a werewolf and one of the Pack imprinted with her. While Jake finds out she's his twin.
1. Chapter 1

Bella,

You may not know this but I am not your true mother. By the time you read this I will have been killed by vampires for knowing about your world. Your birth mother died giving birth to

your twin brother. But you know him as your cousin Jake. Please don't tell him this he must figure it out in his own time. Please try to understand that I did this to protect you. Go to

Forks, Washington to your father. He knows why you will be coming there. Trust him. And Bella you are a werewolf. Go to La Push when you get there. There you will find the La Push

pack. They will tell you what you need to know.

I love you always,

Renee

P.S. Please don't go looking for the vampires that killed me.

* * *

Tears were streaming down my face by he time I finished reading that letter. But when I saw the "P.S. Please don't go looking for the vampire that killed me." Red hot anger boiled in side

of me. I started to shake I knew enough about my self to know that I needed to calm down. I ran out to my car and jumped in and headed straight for Forks. Leaving all my possessions

behind me. Half way there I picked up my cell and called my dad.

"Hello"

"Hey, Dad its Bella,"

"Bella!!! Why did you call? Did something happen to your mom? Did you find out?" he asked in a rush.

"Yes, and I know about everything,"

"Now, what do you mean you are on your way here,"

"Dad, Mom was killed but she left me a letter telling me to come to Forks if she was to die,"

"Oh, Okay. Well when will you be here,"

"Well I am half way there now so probably Some time tomorrow,"

"Alright well then I will see you then Bells,"

"Oh, and dad please don't tell Jake I am comeing I want to surprise him,"

"Will do Bells, Bye,"

"Bye Dad," I hung up and spent the rest of the trip eating, sleeping, and driving.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into Charlie's driveway and got out of my truck. But before I could even take a step towards the house I was caught in a huge bear hug.

"Bella!" I laughed, and looked up to see Jake smiling at me.

"God, Jake, Just don't let me get to the door why don't you," I said punching his arm playfully. He laughed.

"Charlie just told me when you pulled in the drive," He said. For some reason my body started to shake when he said this.

"Jake go inside. I will be there soon," I said running into the trees. I felt my body shift into a different form as I ran through the woods. I started to here a voice in my head.**(Jake** and _Bella _and Sam**)**

**Bella listen to me you have to calm down So you can phase back.**

I stopped running and turned around to find a huge Russet colored wolf. I took a step away from it and fell on my ass. I opened my mouth to speak but when I tried to say it all that came out was a bark.

**Bella its me Jake. Please try to calm down. I know its hard but trust me.**

_Okay_

Jacob who the hell are you talking to?

**My sister.**

Just then a huge midnight black wolf came out of the woods towards us. I cringed away from it.

_Jake she looks exactly like you._

_Duh! Dumb shit we're identical twins._

What the hell is wrong with you.

I got this weird image in my head that my grandfather was the alpha of this pack before Sam.

_You are_

He growled at me. I got up and crouched ready to attack. He mimicked my movements. We started to circle each other.

_So you're the alpha of the La Push pack._

Do you have a problem with that?

_Yes, I do. Jake or I should be. After all we are supposed to be the true alpha's._

Jacob get the rest of the pack from your house.

Jake started to leave so I took the time to attack Sam. I launched my self at him and bit his shoulder. He yelped and turned his attention to his attack.

What the hell!

_You are not the true alpha. Why isn't Jake? Or were you to much of a coward to step down._

He didn't want to step up. So I went on being the alpha.

_LIER_

I launched myself at him but this time he was ready and we started to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake POV**

**(Jake, **_Bella_**, **Sam**, **_Paul_**, **_**Seth**_**)**

_Jake what's wrong man._

**My sister and Sam are fighting**

_Damn I never knew you had a sister._

**Neither did I until the first time I phased.**

_**Jake man what's going on?**_

**Sam and my sister are fighting.**

_**Well Sam just pinned her to the ground so…..**_

_Damn it shut the hell up._

**Bella POV**

I was so distracted by their conversation that I didn't pay attention to Sam's attack. He pinned me to the ground. I pushed Sam off of me and started to walk away. I growled at them and they moved out of my way.(** Jake, **_Bella, _Sam, _**Seth,**__ Leah, __**Everyone,**_ (Quill),**Embry**)

**Bella wait.**

_**I will get her Jake.**_

The hell you will.

_Sam remember I said Jake or I was meant to be the alpha of the pack. Well that was me taking on that role. You are no longer the alpha._

_**Bella could you go phase back.**_

_I would but I don't have any clothes to wear._

_Don't worried I've got you covered. I'm Leah by the way._

**Bells when did you first phase.**

_UMM….. Today._

_**What?**_

_Yeah, I just found out that I was a werewolf two days ago._

_**Oh Okay!**_

I started to get out of the circle that had formed when I remembered I still didn't have any clothes.

_Hey, Jake go to Charlie and tell him that I won't be there tonight. I need time to think._

**Are you sure about that Bells.**

_Jake yes I am now everybody go home I've got things here._

I am still the alpha of this pack. No one is going any where.

_**No your not Bella is. Now shut the hell up!**_

_Get over it Sam. Your not the alpha of this pack any more._

Your going to regret this Bella. And you will all pay for betraying me.

He walked off but stopped when he saw that I was in his way. We growled at each other. We charged at each other and crashed together sending us both to the ground. I was to slow getting up and he rammed into me sending me flying backwards in to a tree. This time before he had the chance to attack again the pack was in front of me.

**Leave now Sam or your not going to live through this.**

Sam left but not without growling at us. After he left I sunk to the ground still in wolf form and started to drift off.

**Bella are you okay.**

_Mmhmm_

**BELLA**

_Jake shut the hell up I'm tired._

(Yeah Jake she sure is your sister.)

_All of you go home._

**I'm staying.**

_Fine but everyone else go home and that's an order._

Every body left me and Jake there. I started to nod off again and Jake just laid down beside me and we slept.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing I remember is waking up to Jake growling. I immediately jumped to my feet beside Jake. Standing in front of us were seven vampires with golden eyes. They all seemed to be in rank. In front there looked to be twenty or so he had blond hair and was standing next to a women with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face. Behind them was a boy who looked about 17 or 18 and had bronze colored hair about average height whit a little muscle. The next two were a tall blonde girl who could probably be a super model with her long blonde hair which was slightly curly and next to her was a boy who had huge muscles and brown curly hair. Then behind them was a tall boy who had less muscle than the huge one but more than the one with bronze hair he had blonde curly hair and looked to be from the south the way he dressed. Then standing beside him was a short girl with spiky black hair and she looked like the hyper excited people the way she was standing there bouncing up and down while the male beside her tried to calm her down.

(_Bella, _**Jake, **_Leah,_)

**Bella calm down. The tribe has a treaty with this coven.**

_I don't care why are they here._

"I think introductions are in order Carlisle," The one with bronze hair said.

"Very well, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Our son Edward. Emmet and his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice,"

I growled.

_I don't care who they are I just want to know why they are here._

"She just wants to know why we're here," Edward said. I growled.

_Get out of my head leech. It's because of your kind that I'm here in the first place._

"She says that she wants me out of her head and that its because of our kind that she's here in Forks," Edward said. "And we are here because Sam came and told us that there was a new alpha."

_Jake go phase back._

**Bella there is no way I'm going to leave you here alone while I go phase back.**

_Jake go phase back now._

He walked away grumbling.

"So I guess you're the new alpha then," Edward said. I growled and sunk into a crouch. Just then Jake came back in human form.

"Bella these are the Cullens and we can't attack them because the treaty we have with them forbids it. I Growled and stepped back and laid down.

"Well we can see who's in charge of this relationship," Jasper said. I growled.

"She's my twin," Jacob growled. They all gasped and I growled at them.

_What you have never seen twins before._

I saw Edward talking to his 'family'. then the ones name who's name I think was Jasper spoke.

"Yes we have just not twin werewolves," He said rather sarcastically with a smirk. I growled.

"I wouldn't taunt her. She may rip you to shreds," Jake warned them. The bulky one boomed a laugh.

"I'd like to see her try," He said getting into a defensive position.

_Hey idiot tell Jake I am goings to Leah's I am tiered of all of this shit._

"Jacob she is heading to Leah's cause she is tired of this shit," He said I barked out a laugh when he said shit because his face got all contorted.

"I will be there soon Bella," He said as I walked off. I nodded my head at him. As I walked I thought about what I had just seen. Why would a coven of vampires want too know who the new alpha was. I was dragged out of my thoughts when I felt someone else phase.

_Bella, I set you some clothes at the edge of the woods._

_Thanks Leah. _

_No problem Bella. Oh and ALL the guys want to talk to you._

_Oh yay this should be so much fun._

_Don't worry they just have to tell you something. By the way were is Jake._

_The Cullens found out that Sam was on longer the alpha. So they came to see who the new alpha was. He's still talking to them._

_Okay well phase back we don't want the guys to get impatient._

_Okay by the way I am glad there is another girl in this pack I don't think I could deal with it if I was the only girl. I don't know how you did it._

_Yeah it really sucks._

I phased back and pulled on the clothes that were at the edge of the forest and walked to the house. As soon as I stepped through the door The guys tackled me to the ground.

"Guys could you please get off of me I do need to breath you know," I said with a laugh.

"But why would we do that its fun," Embry said. I looked up about to answer him with a smart ass comment but when I looked into his eyes it was as if the whole world stopped. I didn't even notice that the guys had gotten off of me. It was as if we were the only two people in the whole world.

"OMG BELLA YOU DID NOT JUST IMPRINT WITH EMBRY," Leah yelled pulling me out of my trance. I shook my head and got up with everyone starring at me.

"God stop looking at me like that it bugs the living hell out of me," I told them. Just then Embry pulled me outside.


	5. Chapter 5

E pov

As soon as she walked through the door of Leah's house, we all tackled her to the ground."Guys could you please get off me. I do need to breathe," She said with a laugh.

"But why would we want to do that," I asked. She then looked up clearly about to say something but stopped when our eyes met. It felt like the whole world had stopped and it was just her and me in the room. I was pulled out of my thoughts with Leah screaming.

"OMG BELLA YOU DID NOT JUST IMPRINT WITH EMBRY," she yelled.

As soon as she said this, everybody looked straight at the two of us. She was also broken out of her trance when Leah yelled. She got up and saw everybody staring and she blushed a deep red.

"God, stop staring at me like that it bugs the living hell out of me," She said. Then I do not know why but I grabbed her arm and drug her outside. Once we were outside, I started to talk.

"Bella you know this is will kill Jake right," I said. She sighed. I looked at her and she was facing away from me. My heart broke at the sight.

"I know. And I just found out that he was my brother. I can't loose him like I lost my mom." she said. It sounded like she was crying so I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hadears streaming down her face. My heart broke. I pulled her into my chest and she started to cry even harder.

"What the hell is going on…..EMBRY, BELLA," Jake yelled.

"Shit," I mumbled. Bella froze in my arms. Jake was fuming. I pushed Bella behind me.

"Embry please tell me you did not imprint on my sister," He snarled.

"Jake you need to calm down. You know this isn't anything I can control," I said trying to get him to see reason.

"Jake he's right. We could not control this. Please Jake we never wanted to hurt you," Bella said stepping out from behind me and taking my hand. Jake looked at our intertwined hands and his body started to shake violently. Bella took a step towards him letting go of my hand.

"Jake please just calm down. Please," She pleaded. I could hear a trimmer in her voice. Jake must have heard it to cause the shaking slowed some. Just then, I guess her alpha instincts kicked in because she commanded Jake to calm down.

"Jacob cool it now," her alpha voice rang out all around us causing Jake to calm down and both of us to whimper.


	6. Chapter 6

B pov

"Jake please just calm down," I couldn't help the tremble that entered my voice. By the looks of it that had calmed him down some. Then I guess my alpha instinct took over and it rang out in every syllable I said.

"Jacob cool it now," I said it with such authority that he was calm within seconds and both Embry and Jake whimpered when I said it. But after I used my alpha command I got a major headache.

"Bella!," I heard Embry call my name but it sounded to far away. Then I felt like I was swaying and then I was falling.

"BELLA!," I heard two people yell. Just then I was caught. I tried to move but the blackness took over to quickly.

E pov

"Bella," I said her name but it was as if she didn't hear me. Just then she started to sway and then she was falling.

"BELLA!," Jake and I yelled. I ran forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. But she was out cold.

"She'll be fine," I heard Sam's voice from behind me. I sat Bella on the ground and spun around shaking. I saw Jake Grab Bella and take her inside as I phased. Sam phased as well and we started to circle each other. I growled at him and he launched himself at me. I quickly dodged but he came at me from the side and knocked me to the ground.

"EMBRY!," I heard Bella yell. I looked up from the fight and saw Bella running towards the fight. Sam also saw her and started after her instead. I started after him just as Jake phased.

_Embry she's not going to phase-Jake_

_Why not?-Embry_

_She has a secret that she's not ready to tell.-Jake_

_But you know-Embry_

Bella's scream brought Jake and I out of our conversation. I howled and ran to Sam and knocked him away from Bella. She was unconscious and she had blood coming from her chest. I laid down beside her and nudged her with my nose when she didn't move I whimpered.

"Where is she,"

"Out Back Follow me," I heard people come up behind me. I growled at them but didn't move.

"Em Please let Dr. Cullen help," Leah said but I still didn't move. He came around me and I snapped at him. Leah phased.

_Sorry Em-Leah_

She pushed me away from Bella. I growled at her.

_What the hell Leah-Embry_

We started to fight. I saw out of the corner of my eye Sam and Jake fighting. I growled and charged towards them. Leah ran after me. Sam turned and launched himself at me. We started to fight I noticed I couldn't hear his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**B POV**

I woke up with Jake standing next to me. I sat up and looked at him. He had this huge smirk on his face.

"Jake, what happened to make you smirk so much," I asked him. His smirk just got even bigger if that was possible. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you fainted and while you were out since your hair would get in the way of you phasing we took scissors and cut it all off," He said. I reached for my hair at my shoulder to make sure it was still there and it was gone. I inched my hand to the top of my head and gasped he was right the had cut it all off. I was just about to say something when I headr two growls outside. I went to the door and was about to open it when Jake grabbed my arm.

"Bells you will have to phase if you go out there. And you know what will happen if Sam finds out about her. He will go after her just to get to you." he said.

"Jake I am not going to phase I don't want the rest of the pack to find out yet." I said with a sigh. I pulled away from him and opened the door. I saw Sam knock Embry to the ground and ran out the door. Jake tried to stop me but I ran out of his grasped.

" EMBRY!" I yelled. I ran to him but sam started to charge at me. Embry followed him but he wasn't fast enough. Sam's claws came down on my chest and I screamed right as the darkness took over my body.

I woke up in Jake's room. I tried top sit up but when I did I gasped out in pain and slouched back onto the pillows. Just about this time Embry came in. His arm was in a sling. I saw him cringe when he saw that I had noticed. Then he asked me what I hoped he wouldn't.

"Bella why didn't you phase when Sam charged at you," he asked me. I sighed.

"Embry I have a secret. Its one only Jake knows about." I said turning away from him. He turned my face towards him.

"Please don't hide this from me. I need to know Bella. If your our alpha we all do." he said gently pulling me into his chest so he wouldn't hurt me. The tears that I had been holding back for years came flooding out right then. I cryed until I fell asleep. All the while he was telling me that everything was going to be okay. Right before I fell asleep I whispered "If only you knew the truth."


	8. Chapter 8

**E POV**

I walked into Jake's room just in time to see Bella slouch back into the pillows. I cringed when I saw her eyes zero onto my arm.

**Flashback**

Sam pinned me to the ground. I tried to push him off but he just pushed my leg into a ninety degree angle. I heard a sickening snap.

**End Flashback**

I winced at the memory and walked into the room. I walked over to Bella's side.

"Bella why didn't you phase when Sam charged at you," I asked me. She sighed.

"Embry I have a secret. Its one only Jake knows about." She said turning away from me. I turned her face towards me.

"Please don't hide this from me. I need to know Bella. If your our alpha we all do." I said gently pulling her into my chest so I wouldn't hurt her. She started to cry. It was as if all of her emotions were coming out at once. I held her and told her everything would be okay. Right before she fell asleep I could have sworn I heard her say, "If only you knew the truth," I waited a few minutes before I put her back onto the bed. I went out to talk to Jake.


	9. Chapter 9

**S POV **

I walked into Emily's house and saw her there was a child in her arms. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Then I looked at the child to see Bella's face.

"Emily who's child is this, "I asked her.

"I don't know, I found her on the porch this morning when you left," she said. "But there was a note, it's on the table." I walked over to the table, and picked up the note.

"Did if you read it, " I asked her.

"No, I didn't," she said walking out of the room . I began to read the note.

Sam,

I heard that Isabella Marie Black has taken over as alpha. This child is hers. Use it to get your position back. Threaten to kill the child. But if you don't I will kill your fiancé.

James E mortal

I decided to give Jacob a little visit.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. Till then I do not own any of the characters. **


End file.
